


Over The Edge

by BlackParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley and Harry are like brothers, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Petunia is caring, Probably missed a few tags, Vernon is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought he was safe, hidden away where no one could find him. Where he was getting help. Only he’s getting worse and he can feel his old urges returning. And a familiar face turns up, one he can’t quite place… and Harry tips over the edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the prologue of my first Harry Potter fanfic to be posted here, as well as my first ever Harrymort. Fair warning, the romance will be slow building. Also, there will be some triggering scenes, but I will post warnings before any and all of them :) Enjoy

It was the summer before Harry’s sixth year when his aunt had made her decision. She’d woken him up one morning, five days into Harry’s holidays, and told him to pack his bags. When Harry made no effort to move, perfectly happy in the bed where he’d spent his entire time since getting of the train, she began to pack his bags for him, carefully folding his belongings into suitcases. Harry had gone back to sleep, not finding it in himself to care. Once his bags were packed, Petunia had sat down on the bed and gently rubbed his back, “Time to wake up Harry” She had murmured, worry working its way back into her expression when dull green eyes looked at her, with none of the sparkle they used to contain.

It had taken her an hour to get Harry and all his belongings down to the car, sitting him in the back seat and sighing when the teenager had gone straight back to sleep.  
She made one last check of the room before she got into the car and began to drive, checking on Harry in the mirror every few minutes.  
The drive took an hour, and Harry had only woken up once. He’d refused the food Petunia offered him, had a few sips of water, and went back to sleep.  
Petunia had allowed a few tears to fall after that, wondering how no-one else had noticed the changes her nephew had gone through. He’d been so carefree and curious, asking Petunia questions about anything and everything when Vernon wasn’t around. He did the same with Dudley. Dudley had been acting for his father since a young age, making him think he hated Harry.  
Vernon would watch proudly with a smirk as Dudley’s gang chased Harry down the road, not noticing as his wife did, that Dudley would then lift the much smaller boy onto his back and keep running with Harry grinning.  
Harry had never grown, despite meals snuck to him and secret trips to the doctors. None of them could figure out why. Harry was the size of an eleven year old, but he was almost sixteen.  
“No sixteen year old should have to go through that” Petunia whispered to herself as she saw the pain creasing Harry’s face through the mirror as the poor boy was hit with yet another nightmare.  
She wanted to help him so much, but everything she had tried had failed. This was her last resort.  
“I’m sorry Harry” She murmured as she pulled up in front of the Oxford Children’s Psychiatric Centre, slowly climbing out of the car and moving inside, knowing Harry would stay asleep long enough for her to get everything organized.

“Petunia Dursley” She introduced at the front desk, “I called about admitting Harry Dursley a few days ago?” The receptionist nodded and passed her a form to fill out. Petunia filled it all out quickly, the questions simple enough. Age, Date of birth, Emergency contacts etc. The only thing she changed was Harry's name, making sure that any searches looking for Harry Potter wouldn't find him. Once the information was entered into the computer, a few orderly’s appeared to help get Harry’s belongings up to his new room.  
Petunia showed them to the car and watched as they carted Harry’s clothes to the elevator. She’d taken precautions, sending Hedwig to Hermione to be looked after, along with a note with what she planned to do. Hermione had replied via Hedwig, agreeing with Petunia and asking to be put on Harry’s list of allowed visitors.  
Petunia opened the door to the back seat and undid Harry’s seatbelt, kissing his head softly before allowing an orderly to lift him out, trying her hardest not to cry. Harry needed this, and she had to be strong for him.  
She followed the orderly to Harry’s room, remaining silent as she managed to get a hold of herself. She helped tuck Harry into his new bed, before spending a few moments watching her nephew sleep. She put up a few of the posters he’d had up in his room on the walls for him before kissing his head one last time.  
“I’ll see you soon Harry” She whispered to him, “They’re going to take care of you here okay?”  
Silence met her question as Harry slept on, unaware of the massive change that had just occured.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up.

Harry woke with a scream, body thrashing in the bed as his eyes flew open. He was upright in an instant, searching frantically for his wand as his eyes took in the unrecognizable room. He couldn’t find it anywhere. He righted his glasses on his face so they were less crooked and continued searching, noticing familiar posters on the walls and suitcases from the Dursleys on the floor. He started rifling through them, making a racket as he threw things to the floor.  
The door flew open and a few men wearing scrubs rushed in, taking in the surroundings before stepping out again, deciding he wasn’t in any danger. Harry didn’t notice, too intent on finding his wand.

A man wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt stepped into the room, moving quickly over to where Harry crouched on the floor. “Harry” He said softly, crouching down in front of him, “Can you look at me please?”

Harry kept frantically searching and the man sighed, reaching out a hand and gently lifting his chin so he made eye contact, “I need you to calm down okay?” He said quietly, staying calm as he looked into frantic green eyes, “I know this is scary, but you need to take a few deep breathes.”

He started gently coaxing Harry through some breathing exercises until Harry’s breathing evened out and the frantic look crept out of his eyes. “Let’s get you back in bed hm?” He said soothingly, standing up and holding out a hand to him.  
“Who are you?” Harry croaked, looking at the hand nervously. “My name is Jason Porter, but everyone here calls me Jase” He smiled, “I’ll explain everything once we get you in bed okay?”

Harry thought for a few moments before nodding, taking the hand and letting himself be lifted onto his feet and guided back to the bed. “Where am I?” He asked quietly as the men in scrubs slowly left.  
“You’re in Oxford Children’s Psychiatric Centre” Jase explained gently, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Your aunt brought you here”  
Harry frowned, starting to sit up in an attempt to get out of the bed. Jase sighed softly, and gently pushed him back down, “She’s been very worried about you Harry, and rightly so. From what she’s told me, we’ve got a lot to work through”  
“I don’t need to be here!” Harry snapped, pushing against him, wishing he had his wand. Even if he couldn’t use it, it would at least comfort him a little.

“Harry, calm down” Jase soothed, seeing the boy working himself towards a panic attack, “It’s a lot to take in, I know, but we’re here to help”  
Harry shook his head desperately, trying to wriggle away, “Please. I don’t need to be here. I’m fine” He cried, as Jase let out a sigh. “As your doctor, I can say that you are most definitely not fine” He said firmly, “And that you need to calm down”

Harry growled, trying his hardest to kick and punch the man, thrashing around desperately.  
Jase sighed again, knowing Harry wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon.  
After fifteen minutes of holding the struggling teen down, Jase made the decision to call an orderly, asking for a mild sedative to be brought. The syringe brought a few moments later contained enough sedative to calm him down, but not enough to knock him out.  
Jase held Harry down firmly as he slid the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger down, before sliding it out and moving away, waiting for the sedative to kick in as Harry struggled to untangle himself from the blankets.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Harry cried, body starting to relax against his will. Jase moved back over and sat on the edge of the bed again, “You need help Harry” He said softly, “You may not realize it yet but you do, and we’re going to help you here”  
Harry looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of betrayal directed towards his aunt, before thinking back over the past few days. The few times he’d woken up had been to his aunt trying to get him to eat. He now realized the amount of worry in her eyes and the way her voice shook, as those she was seconds from tears. He could remember hearing the sounds of muffled crying after she left, but had been too tired to care, letting himself drift back to sleep, to the nightmares that always waited.  
Jase saw the realization in Harry’s eyes and smiled a little, “You’re going to be okay Harry” He soothed, standing up and grabbing the hospital bracelet from the desk in the corner, returning and fastening it around his wrist, before tucking the small teenager into the bed, “I’ll see you in the morning okay? I’ll introduce you to some of the nurses and some of the other guys on the ward”  
Harry managed a weak nod and Jase smiled, glad Harry was at least accepting it a little, “It’s not as bad as you think Harry, just give it time” He said softly, before leaving Harry to sleep, stopping after he shut the door behind him and making sure the alarm was set, so he’d know if Harry left his room.  
Harry drifted to sleep about an hour later, deciding to try and run away the next morning, as soon as the sedative wore off.  
Harry woke up to an orderly knocking on his door, “Sir, it’s time to wake up, breakfast is in twenty minutes”  
He let out a quiet groan but sat up, grabbing out a white shirt and some sweatpants out of his bags, half-asleep and not wearing his glasses and got out of the bed. He fumbled his way into the clothes before grabbing his glasses and jamming them onto his face with a grumble, wanting to crawl back into the bed.  
Harry stumbled to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and withdrawn, black circles under his eyes. There was no life left in his eyes, there hadn’t been life in them for months. His scar stood out against his pale skin, blazing red on his forehead as though it was only days old.  
Another knock on the door, “Breakfast” A voice called and Harry sighed, moving his way to the door.  
He opened the door slowly and stepped out, seeing a nurse waiting for him. “Hey Harry, I’m Nick and I’m going to be your main nurse while you’re here. So if you need anything, I’m your guy”  
Harry shrugged a little, looking down at the ground. Nick hummed, used to having difficult patients, “Let’s go get some breakfast shall we?”  
Harry followed after him slowly, sitting down at a table in the corner and sighing. He looked at the empty plate in front of him, before glancing over at the breakfast buffet, not being able to muster the energy to go over.  
After about twenty minutes, Nick came over, sitting down next to him. “Why aren’t you eating Harry?” He asked quietly.  
Harry looked up at him silently, not saying a word. Nick sighed softly, “How about I go put some food on your plate? That way you get food and I don’t have to call Jase”  
“Call him. See if I care. I’m not eating” Harry mumbled, the first words he’d said in the presence of the nurse.  
Nick stood up and gestured to Jase, who was sitting with the other doctors over the other side of the room. Everyone ate at the same cafeteria so the doctors were close by to help if need be.  
Jase stood up and headed over, hands in his pockets as he smiled at some of his other patients as he walked by. He was a tall man, with shining grey eyes and dusty brown hair and was wearing a blue button down and beige slacks. Jase was definitely one of the younger doctors, pretty much straight out of medical school.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, sliding into the seat across from Harry, already figuring out what was happening from the empty plate and the arms Harry had crossed over his chest, “Not feeling too hungry there?”

Harry shook his head, “Take me home” He demanded quietly, “I don’t need to be here.”  
Jase sighed softly, but made eye contact with him, “I’ll make you a deal” He said quietly, “You eat half a plate of food and then we’ll head to my office and have a talk about why you don’t think you need to be here?”  
Harry thought for a few moments before nodding, letting Nick go and put some food on his plate, sighing softly. The plate arrived back and Harry stared at it for a few moments before starting to eat, taking small bites and taking his time.  
Once he’d finished, Jase stood up as he did, “Let’s go have that talk shall we?”


End file.
